You'll be mine
by palelueur
Summary: Christian shouldn't have accepted to do this interview. He shouldn't have got lost in her big blue eyes. Why did she have to be so mysterious? Now he wants her. And she probably desires him too. So, what are they waiting for? Oh, yeah. Did I mention Anastasia's boyfriend? Yeah, he's the problem. / Christian/Anastasia.
1. Prologue

I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey.

Enjoy!

* * *

Anastasia.

Why did he have to call me now? Shane hadn't given me news in three days and he decided to give me a call while I was interviewing that handsome but arrogant and control freak CEO named Christian Grey. I really had to force myself to stay calm after that.

Now, I'm finally leaving this place. Mr. Grey is way too intimidating, let's not talk about his fortune.. His face, his intelligence, the way he looks at me.. All these things give me feelings I should not feel since I've already got a boyfriend. I feel so shitty.

I walk into the foyer and he follows me out, ugh. I can feel his look on my back. I thank him for the interview.

"It was a pleasure." He smirks. _Oh my god.._

The doors open and I hurry in. _Kate, I hate you_. I turn to look at him, and I blush when I realize that he is standing in front of me, leaning against the doorway, head-high. Why do I find him so attractive? I shouldn't, for fuck's sake, I shouldn't.

"Anastasia," he says.

I shiver. Shane is the only one who calls me Anastasia. Grey touched something way too private.

"Christian," _Please, let me go._

Unfortunately, I freeze way too much and the sleeves of my shirt lift up. Too much. They reveal the bruise which is black now, on my right forearm. Thanks to the elevator which is being slow, Grey has enough time to see it.

Shit. I can see that he wants to say something, he now has a stern look on his face. Thankfully, the elevator closes its doors on time. Saved by the bell. I'm aware you are a control freak Mr. Grey, but you're not allowed to know everything about the persons you meet.

I only realize what has just happened when I arrive at the apartment I'm sharing with Kate. I surely met the sexiest man on earth but also the most mysterious billionaire CEO in the country. How can I think that? Damn, I'm not single. What is happening to me? Did he cast a spell on me?

I only did an interview, and Christian Grey already wanted to know everything about my life. So creepy. He better not know anything about me, for his own good.

I can't help myself, for the first time ever, I was not worried. Thanks to Mr. Grey. He has been the only one who could take my mind off my shitty life in a long time. It might be why I am so attracted to him. I had forgotten everything about my miserable life when I was with him.

As I enter the apartment, I find Shane out, lying on the couch. I gulp. Kate is standing in the kitchen, she gives me a ''sorry'' look and I can see the distress in her eyes. Shane did not leave it up to her, he enters our apartment, that is not his, whenever he wants to. I can't stand that anymore.

"Shane." I greet him with a forced smile. I must take part in the gig.

"So, where have you been?" He asks me, coldly. He gets up and walks toward me.

"I went to the library, exams you know."

He looks at me with his dark brown eyes. Then he sighs and goes back to the couch. He believes me. Thank God.

I join Kate who is waiting for me in the bathroom. She locks up the door. Yay, Kate the journalist is back. She questions me about the interview, I answer with nonchalance. I just want to be alone right now. What's the point anyway? Everything is written on the paper she gave me.

Just as I want to cut the conversation short, she tells me something that holds my attention.

"Damn, I had to fight so hard to obtain this interview.. And he offered you an internship, just like that." She gives me a smile full of innuendo.

"Come on!" I laugh. "You're right, he is sexy, determined, smart and so on.. But also fucking arrogant and lunatic. Nah, I'm done with weird men."

"Unbelievable," Kate can't stop smiling

"What?" I don't understand

"You had your head in the clouds when you came back home, Shane never had that effect on you!"

I frown. Damn, Kavanagh. She always notices things you can't. But I refuse to rule in her favor.

"Thankfully, I will never see him again."

"Stop making such a fuss! You said it, the way he looked at you disturbed you. He has the hots for you!" Kate seems so excited.

I sneer. She is talking nonsense. Not so discerning this time, Miss journalist.

Shane violently knocks on door, making Kate and I jump with surprise. My best friend suddenly looks sorry for me.

"Don't worry, I'm going to work for one or two hours since I finished the interview earlier. He's gonna leave the apartment, promised."

She smiles, sadly. She has known Shane since we've been dating, meaning two years. She liked him, at the very beginning. Then, she started to warn me about him. But I didn't want to listen, I'm so stubborn. He changed and I let him do so. I asked Kate to mind her own business, but now she's done with him. She can't take it anymore. And she's right, he is unbearable. I should have listened to her. But it's too late.

I go out the bathroom and tell Shane that I'm going to Clayton's. He frowns.

"One hour ago you told me that you hadn't heard from me in three days. Now you're leaving. I wanted to spend some time with you, Anastasia," He says, with a tone strangely sweet.

I shudder. I still can hear Grey pronouncing my entire name.

"I'm sorry", in fact I'm not sorry at all.

His hands are trembling. Great, he is getting angry. I should go now. He gives me a fake smile and kisses my cheek. Why am I not loving these attentions anymore? Maybe because his kisses are an excuse for what might follows.. And what follows is always unpleasant with Shane. What is more frightening is that I don't know what to expect from him.

I exit the apartment in a hurry. I get into the car and sigh lengthily. Welcome to my fabulous life.

And now I think back on the interview. It was truly a way-out for me. Grey made me smile. I can't even count the days since I last had a sincere smile on my face.

Sadly, I have to forget him. No one can save me from Shane.

* * *

So... Quite shitty I know. What did you think?

I hope you liked this prologue even so. I can't wait to have your thoughts on it.

Thanks for reading, you're awesome!


	2. I - Confession

Thanks for your kind reviews, I really appreciate it! Those who have a fanfiction account, I'm answering your reviews by ''private messaging'' :-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Anastasia.

I can't go to work today, I've been sick all day. I hope that Kate didn't give me the flu. That's the last thing I need.

It's been one week. And those gray eyes still haunt my dreams. I'm working, studying hard for my exams but still, I can't forget him. And I hate myself for that.

Shane didn't show up since the interview day. I'm used to his habits now. He can disappear for days. Yet I still don't know what he is doing. He once told me that he was a delivery man, I'm not sure if I can trust him. But I won't complain, I feel relieved when he's not with me. I wish he would never come back. Sure, where there's life there's hope, Ana.

I wonder if I haunt Grey's dreams just as much as he does. I laugh nervously. I bet he met plenty of beautiful women since the interview. He has forgotten me, and I should do the same. _You can't escape._

At the end of the day, after taking some naps, teas and medicines, I feel a lot better. I hate nonproductive days. I need to get out of my bedroom. I wish I could go to Clayton's, but it's about to close in twenty minutes.

As I get up, I hear Kate screaming in the kitchen. What the fuck. I rush out of the bedroom and run towards her.

"Kate? Are you okay?"

She's on her computer, she turns to look at me with a huge smile on her face. Oh god..

"Damn Kate, I thought something bad had happened to you," I sigh while I sit on the stool beside her.

"He is ok Ana, he's ok! Grey accepted to do a photo shoot with José tomorrow, for the magazine. You remember? I told you that I needed a picture of him, one that was not on the Internet!" Kate looks so excited

She shows me the email he sent her. The only thing I notice is the only question he asked her, "Is Miss Steele coming?" _Oh my gosh_. My heart skips a few beats.

"Did you see that?" She points out the sentence I can stop reading

"Of course Kate," I blink with disbelief.

He did not forget me after all. Why? What did I do?

"I'm pretty sure he accepted because he wants to see you," Kate confesses

I laugh nervously and blush. I wish it was true.

"Stop being so silly. I'm not coming anyway."

Kate stares at me as if I were the devil.

"Don't you dare, Anastasia Steele."

I raise my eyebrows. I could do anything to plunge into those gray eyes one more time, I could die to talk to Christian Grey one last time, even if he were to be arrogant and a control freak again. But I can't.

"I'd rather not. What if Shane comes home and I'm not here?"

Kate closes her computer with furiousness. Here we go.

"Believe me Ana, I try my hardest not to slap you in the face. You need to wake up! He is ruining your life and you're just here, being passive. Are you his slave, I mean really?"

Wow. Her words hit me hard. Once again, she's right in everything. But it won't change anything. She doesn't understand. And I hope she never will.

I decide to ignore what she just said. I walk toward the fridge to search for something to cook. I need to keep my mind occupied.

"Ana, please," She tries again, gazing at me blankly.

I roll my eyes "Forget it Kate. I said no."

Deep down, I can hear a voice screaming " _Don't you miss him enough? What if it's your last chance to see him_?"

"For fuck's sake Ana, there is an opportunity for you to change your life forever and you're acting like everything is fine."

"Just stop, Kate. I'm done with this conversation." I shout, deeply annoyed.

She looks surprised and disappointed. I don't care, she is pushing me to my limit. I already told her not to say a word about my relationship with Shane.

"Fine. Suit yourself. At least I tried."

I keep sulking as she suddenly takes her bag and keys and leaves the apartment. Great, as if I was not depressed enough, I'm alone now. Well, that's all I deserve anyway.

While eating my salad, I remember Grey's question and it makes me smile, again. But I'm also angry. How can I forget him now? He thinks of me too. Oh god, and Shane.. I'm in the shit, seriously.

ooOOoo

The bar is so loud, I'm having a headache and alcohol does not help. But I needed it. Shane called me yesterday, he said he would come back in two days. It came along at just the right time. I passed my exams, everything went on fine, so we had to celebrate it. And Shane was not here, so he wouldn't be a problem. Another one remained though.

Christian Grey. When Kate came back from the photoshoot appointment, she had that card in her hand.

"He handed it to me and said 'I bet she's one difficult woman to convince, but give it to her, please.','' She told me with excitement in little girl's voice.

I was so happy and so confused at the same time. Kate said that he was so disappointed when she announced him I wouldn't come, he did not even stay a minute once the photoshoot was done. I thought he would be mad at me. But why would he? It's not as if I were his friend or anything.. I did not have to satisfy him.

Yet, it looks like he's not ready to give up. God. He is making the situation worse.

I did not call him. I did not send him any text. Even if I desired him more than anyone, I also wanted to forget every part of him. Why am I so indecisive? How come Grey can make me forget about Shane and our relationship so easily? I feel powerless.

And he bought me these stupid but majestic books. Why? I do not deserve them. It felt like an apology. Why, why? I should have been the one apologizing for not coming to the photoshoot.

This is too much to handle for me. As I down my fifth margarita, I look at the card and the number written on it. I need to call him. I really do. I get up.

''Ana? You okay?" José seems worried but also very drunk

''Yeah, I need to piss'' Wow, I think I'm way too drunk too, I had not drink alcohol for a long time

Christian.

I can't even concentrate while I've got tons of work. This is getting ridiculous. I only met her once and she's haunting my mind. All I can see wherever I put my eyes on are her beautiful eyes and her full lips. The way she fell down in my office. _Fuck._

I run my hand through my hair. What should I do? What should I more, I mean. I tried so many things, she did not give in. And this is exactly why I cannot stop thinking about her. She's not like the others, she's not that easy to seduce. Well, I must admit that she is way too mysterious for me, but damn, this is so challenging and exciting.

Should I give up? What if she's not the one I need? What if I'm not the one she needs? I opt for the second possibility though. But I can't, I can't give up on her. I'm sure I would miss out something incredible.

Anastasia Steele. So shy and clumsy, yet so smart and beautiful. She must hide a lot of secrets inside her.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. Damn, I need some rest. Uh, unknown number. Could it be Anastasia? I answer.

''Why did you send me the books?" A woman voice slurs.

That's her. Finally. My heart speeds up. And there she is, being just as stubborn as she was during the interview.

''Anastasia? Are you okay?" I realize that she sounds drunk.

''Completely fine, living my life to the fullest'' she giggles

''Anastasia, have you been drinking?" She starts to annoy me. I hate worrying.

''None of your business''

''Where are you?"

''In a bar''

''Where are you?'' I insist. I'm now exasperated

''Far away from you, in Portland''

''How are you getting home?" I can't even imagine her going home alone

''Why did you send me those books?" She seems... Resentful?

''Anastasia, tell me the bar name.'' I ignore her stupid question

''You're so domineering'' she laughs with her melodious voice

''Anastasia, where the fuck are you.'' I'm losing control

''I'm not telling you where I am. I don't want to see you and I don't want any of your books! I don't want anything because I've got a boyfriend, alright?" She yells at me through the phone

She leaves me speechless. I hear her speaking but I can't react. She is not single. How come my staff couldn't find any information about that? Damn it! I can feel anger running through my body. I can't say anything. I took a damn hit.

'"Anastasia..'' I whisper, I'm starting to have a lump in my throat.

''Stop calling me Anastasia!'' She seems furious.

I suddenly remember a detail. Her bruise on her forearm. Did her ''boyfriend'' do this to her? My hands start to tremble. Fucking bastard. I can't believe it.

''I'm coming to get you. I hope your _boyfriend_ is not with you.'' I threaten her and hangs up immediately.

That son of a bitch better not be with her.

* * *

Here we go, chapter 1. Did you like it?

Can't wait to have your thoughts on it. :-)


End file.
